


Pruebas de Magia

by Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Plot What Plot, Seaside, Wall Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Adult!Arya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pruebas de Magia

-¿No me deseas un buen viaje?

La empujó contra la puerta del pabellón vacío, e incluso en el gesto lleno de fuerza, de violencia, los movimientos de Jaqen seguían siendo controlados. Serenos. Serenos y rápidos, e intensos, si es que era posible, pero hacía tiempo que Arya había dejado de pensar en términos de posible e imposible. Y cuando los labios de Jaqen le abrieron la boca también había dejado de pensar en serenidad, o rapidez, o lo que fuera que les rodeaba. Sólo había piel ardiendo debajo de la ropa, de la ropa de él, y muy lejos sonaba el crujir de la madera reseca, y más lejos aún las olas, y resultaba estúpido pensar en las olas y la madera cuando las manos de Jaqen se movían, se posaban, se aferraban primero a su espalda y luego a sus caderas. Sólo había una lengua en su boca que no era suya, buscando la suya, jugando con la suya y esperando que devolviera un millar de besos que en realidad era uno solo. Increiblemente largo. Infinitamente intenso. Y tan profundo que aunque las manos de Jaqen siguieran en su cintura y la lengua en su boca, los escalofríos que al principio la habían quemado la garganta nacían ahora en oleadas urgentes de debajo de su ombligo.

Justo en el punto sobre el que Jaqen empezaba a mover los dedos, desatando lazadas, apartando lino, se dio cuenta Arya cuando el beso se rompió y aspiró el aire a bocanadas, llenándose de mar, de brisa, pero sobre todo del olor a magia. En Poniente pensaban que la magia era algo lleno de luz que salvaba doncellas, pero en las tierras de la Sombra Arya aprendió que había cientos de magias distintas y muy pocas eran luminosas. Olía a magia en la playa, pero más concretamente en el pelo de Jaqen, la magia de Jaqen, el hacer que la doliera el corazón por el ansia. Por las ansias de impresionarle, de aprender, de poseerle aunque fuera imposible. La magia olía a sexo mientras Jaqen daba un tirón a sus pantalones haciendo que notase el viento en las piernas, y luego la acariciaba los muslos con los dedos. Arya echó la cabeza atrás y le miró a través de un aturdimiento borroso, y tomó aire otra vez con la sensación de no haber respirado en años, y otra vez cuando los dedos de Jaqen se hundieron entre sus piernas con un susurro húmedo, pero esa vez el aire salió en un gemido ahogado. Si había magia en algo allí, en la pared fría y astillada del pabellón de la playa, era la que Jaqen tenía en la punta de los dedos como si conociera a Arya tan bien por dentro como por fuera. La miraba al acariciarla, sin ningún signo de agitación, el mismo control brillándole en los ojos mientras ella mecía las caderas contra su mano en un movimiento más lento de lo que hubiera querido. Estaba jugando con ella, y dolía, engañándola y observándola, esperando, y Arya sintió que había tenido pruebas suficientes por un día. Que si aquello era una prueba, iba a fallarla.

Notó quejarse cada músculo de las piernas cuando se alzó sobre él con un impulso suave y silencioso, apoyándose en los hombros resbaladizos por el agua de mar, con las rodillas doloridas aferrándose a sus costados, por encima de la cintura. No le había sorprendido. A él nunca le sorprendía nada, y menos Arya, y cuando deslizó los dedos fuera dejándole un rastro húmedo en la piel había una lentitud deliberada en la forma en que la mano pasó por sus muslos y la cara interna de las rodillas antes de deshacerse de los pantalones.

La madera crujió con el primer empujón y Arya se sorprendió de oirla, inmersa como estaba en el nuevo ritmo que Jaqen imprimía a las embestidas. No había razón para ser consciente de nada más que de la manera en que se hundía en ella, en el calor, y en cómo de repente incluso Jaqen respiraba fuerte, sudaba, se volvía más humano y menos hombre sin rostro. Y tenía rostro, pensó Arya abrazándose a su cuello, presintiendo cada nuevo roce contra la pared y cada movimiento de las caderas. Le besó el cuello, la mandíbula, y a medida que se diluía y el placer dejaba de ser concreto para convertirse en una masa líquida, caliente, resbalando de su interior y rodeándole a él, se sintió extrañamente lúcida. Porque aquello era lo que debía pasar, lo que siempre estaba pasando bajo las conversaciones, y tenía que ser así, con la madera astillada en su espalda, las nubes que anunciaban lluvia. Entonces sí que oyó el sonido de las olas y el de los albatros que anidaban en las rocas de la costa, y oía y notaba lo que parecía imposible en un hombre sin rostro. El sudor, el ruido, el dejarse llevar. El sabor a salitre que les quemaba la piel, el cabello fino, rojo y blanco entre sus dedos. Y en el momento del placer le pareció que todos esos sonidos y todas esas imágenes brillaban más que nunca, porque después de todo aquello no era una prueba sino otro tipo de magia.


End file.
